


Undyne is the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Because i was tired of you sinful skelefuckers and im here to do the lords work, F/F, Mutual Pining, Trans Mettaton, agender frisk btw can i get a hell yeah, also: mettaton prefers the second version of mew mew kissy cutie, im never editing this, it was midnight do you blame me, its official
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could only assume that after three years of living together as roommates, Alphys and Mettaton had eachother figured out.</p><p> </p><p>or when mettaton has had it with the pining shit and locks them in the bathroom to sort out their feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undyne is the Moon

You could only assume that after three years of living together as roommates, Alphys and Mettaton would have eachother figured out.  
And Alphys had figured they were. She thought she knew every aspect of his personality; from the way he would invite people over at two in the morning without thinking about how loud they would be, to how he was compelled to make every physical aspect of his life a fashion statement.  
She knows how he gets when he's mad, when he's pissed. He once left the house for an entire day after an argument and came back at 8 am covered in pink glitter. (why glitter?--he never said. it still haunts her to this day)  
She knows every word of his vocabulary, all the ‘sweeties’ and ‘darlings’. She started to write down every single word he uses in place of anything that could be even taken as profanity, in a notepad hidden inside of her pillowcase.  
But, even if she knew all these things, she never understood why he spent so long trying to set her up with her best friend.  
It wasn’t like he was romantic or anything. She’s seen his relationships before, and they have been mostly week-to-month long flings that seemed to mean close to nothing to him. Maybe it was just his personality.  
And Alphys doesn't like Undyne, not in that way. She doesn't know what Mettaton sees between them because there is absolutely nothing even happening between them, at all.  
(i mean, not that she would mind if there was, though)  
Each attempt was getting more hilarious than the other, and she was finding it harder and harder to keep a straight face while lecturing Mettaton about his behaviour. Especially when he had just mailed Undyne a letter filled with glitter and the words 'I'm gay' and signed it with Alphys' name, without even bothering to change his handwriting.  
(he had to come over and clean it up, but Undyne is still finding some glitter in her floorboards)  
Finally, Alphys was sure Mettaton had had it.  
It was 1:00 pm on a Thrusday afternoon when he barged into her room, alook of annoyance across his freckled face. She had no afternoon classes that day, so that was her excuse to be home at this hour, but Mettaton had to manage a restaurant at this hour, and there was no way he was sick with the way he just threw himself on the bed.  
Part of Alphys knew that he was just being over dramatic for show, but it didn't make her any less nervous about what was about to come.  
"W-wha- Metta?" Alphys sunk into the sheets.  
"Now I'm going to be blunt here, darling." He crossed his arms. Alphys noticed that he was wearing one of her Mew Mew Kissy Cutie shirts. (or it was, until he stole it and cut it into a crop top.) She wasn't sure if he even watches that show, or at least, the first versio-  
"You. Undyne. Date." He adjusted his shirt, pulling the sleeve just right so it covered the thick black strap on his shoulder.  
He usually doesn't wear his binder unless there's company over, so of course that would mean…  
She gulped.  
"M-m-" There wasn't really an appropriate response to that. Or maybe there was, and she just couldn't think of it.  
"Uh- m-mettaton!" Her face was on fire. Fuck.  
"I had a feeling you'd react like this." He put a hand to his chest, grin spreading across his face. "The great Mettaton is always right!"  
Okay, that was definitely a familiar thing.  
"Papyrus?" He called out. Oh dear. "Are you ready, dearie?"  
"PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS READY!!" A yell came from the other room. Alphys was going to explode, literally. "LET’S GET GOING!"  
"Whe-ere are we going?" She whispered nervously.  
"We're getting Undyne, of course!" He grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. She puled her hand away.  
“C’mon! W-why do, er- you…” She put her hand to her face. It was burning.  
“You two are fabulous together! Don’t you see it?” His smile grew even larger, his expression starting to grow moony.  
She furrowed her eyebrows, nervously avoiding his gaze.  
“You don’t.” He snorted sarcastically. “I used up my Mettaton time, just for nothing to happen.”  
(alright, maybe she was starting to see it. but he didnt have to know that, he coudnt know that)  
He put his hands up in defeat, and turned around. He had a tendency to be overdramatic, but this was a bit much.  
“Goodness- I could’ve done so many other things!” He bent back, putting his hand on his forehead. “Met someone, gone shopping-”  
“M-mettaton, not in my room!”  
“All for nothing! Imagine that!” He started swaying, and Alphys had to lunge forward to keep him from falling.  
“We still have company, oh my god!” She started to struggle to keep him up.  
“And- just imagine all of the hot, incredible-”  
That’s about when she dropped him. He let out an ‘oof’, and then a loud groan immediately after. He sat up, his back popping loudly. “You didn’t let me finish.” He said through gritted teeth.  
“Did I have to?” She mumbled to herself, reaching a hand forward to help him up.  
He took it, standing up and using it to spin himself around jokingly. Or maybe it wasn’t a joke, she can never tell with him.  
“We better get going, Undyne is expecting us.” He took her hand and pulled her towards him, lifting her up and carrying her out.  
“Go where?? Oh my god, let go!” She wasn’t even dressed up, still being in the clothes she wore during her morning class. It was nothing extravagant, just being a hoodie three times her size and some sweat pants. Nothing she would ever wear around Undyne.  
“THERE YOU ARE!!” Papyrus’ face lit up when he saw them. He was standing in front of the tv, fixing up his curly hair with the reflection. “I WAS STARTING TO WORRY.”  
Mettaton laughed, his grip tightening. “You don’t have to worry about me! I know I’m amazing, but…”  
“I WAS TALKING ABOUT ALPHYS.” Papyrus made a face.  
“Sure thing honey.” And with that, she was being carried out the door and down two flights of stairs.  
\---  
Being locked in a bathroom by your two friends with the girl they're trying to set you up with isn't the best thing in the world.  
Unfortunately, that was Alphys and Undyne's current position, and they didn't get much say in whether or not they should be stuck in here because as soon as they got to Undyne's house, the pair were shoved in.  
It's not like the door locks from the outside, either. Something, or someone, was keeping it shut and whatever it was it was doing a really good job keeping Undyne from breaking through her own door. Alphys had thought the window would be a good idea, but she was too short and the other was too stubborn to give up on her current task.  
She had decided to quit her scheming and sit on the edge of the sink, watching Undyne slam herself against the door for the 20th time that minute. Her hair was put up in a ponytail, wavy red hair flying all through the air, getting in both their faces due to the size of the bathroom. To say Undyne was claustrophobic would be an obvious understatement.  
"H-hey, uhh, Undyne?" Alphys intervened reaching a shaky hand out. "I don't think we're getting out-- anytime soon, I mean."  
Undyne hit herself against the door one more time, and turned, and bruise forming on her right arm from slamming herself repeatedly against the wood. She furrowed her eyebrows.  
"I'll get us out, and then we can beat Mettaton's smug as-"  
"Papyrus is here, too." Undyne's expression changed, and a big smile erupted across her face. And, no, that didn't make Alphys smile too.  
"Really? Cool." Her smile got bigger. "Must be the one holding the door shut. Hey Papy!"  
"HI UNDYNE!" He said through the door, a bit too loud, probably thinking that the door would deafen the yell a bit. He was wrong.  
"You two making nice?" Mettaton asked.  
"We're already friends, dumbass. What do you want us to do?" Undyne knocked on the door, grumbling a bit more words to herself that Alphys would probably never say.  
"Language, missy!"  
"I don't take orders from a rectangle!"  
Mettaton scoffed.  
The nickname originated from last Halloween, when Toriel was busy with something from school and begged someone to take Asriel and Frisk out trick or treating. They all understood, knowing that they both would be heartbroken. Especially Asriel, who had been pretty down since Chara died.  
So, not being able to decide, they all went together.  
Mettaton couldn't decide on a costume, so naturally the kids helped him out with that. They called him a 'killer robot', when in reality he was walking around with a cardboard box over his head all night.  
So, yeah, he's a rectangle.  
"I happen to be a very good-looking rectangle, Undyne!" He shot back. Undyne laughed.  
"Whatever" she shrugged.  
"Now you two resolve whatever romantic tension you have in there, while I make us some tea. Undyne, you want sugar, or lemon?"  
"I want to leave."  
"Don't fight me on this, Undyne." They heard him walk away.  
"I'm gonna fight him. I will." She kept staring at the door. "What's his deal."  
"HE WANTS YOU TWO TO DATE. I GUESS." Papyrus spoke loudly. A bit quieter than before, though.  
"That's what this is about?" Undyne laughed. "C'mon, you know Alphys doesn't like me like that."  
There was a pause. "BUT DO YOU LIKE HER?"  
Undyne snorted. "Oh- uh- no way!" She laughed slowly, like the question was just a stupid joke.  
"I DON'T GET IT." Papyrus was referring to the laughter, probably.  
Alphys sunk in on herself, the marble sink suddenly becoming a lot warmer than it already was. She was sweating too, like a small sweaty gay nerd, and it was getting a bit hard to breath in here.  
She suddenly got a chill, air hitting her neck in a way that was less than comfortable, and she needed to get out of there before she suffocated in her feelings, which were rushing towards her like some stupid feelings river.  
"You okay Alphys?" Undyne said in a hushed voice, bending over to meet her eye to eye. Even though Alphys was sitting in a high place, she was still shorter. It was kind of sad.  
"I like you." She blubbered. "A lot. A metric ton. I'm sorry- I'm really sorry if you didn't want me to, I-I just-"  
A finger was put her her lips, and even in her current state of embarrassment she couldn't help but feel her lips twitch at the feeling.  
"I like you a metric ton, too." Undyne smiled, and pulled her finger away.  
No confession of feelings could actually beat the feeling of their lips touching. It was like seeing the sun after years living underground. Or maybe even the night sky, lights twinkling above them after years of seeing nothing.  
And Undyne, Undyne was the moon.  
Maybe the situation was awkward, and the position was weird, but with Undyne it felt so much better.  
"Okay!" Undyne yelled. "We kissed! We're dating now! I've got an anime girlfriend! Can we get out now?"  
"OF COURSE. THE DOOR'S UNLOCKED."  
(mettaton left that house later with pride in his chest and a bruise on his face)

**Author's Note:**

> im tired


End file.
